


Do The Dingle Deed

by WritingReader



Category: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingReader/pseuds/WritingReader
Summary: Charity, Vanessa and the boys move into their new home together and Vanessa makes a discovery.Especially for Charlene. ;-)





	Do The Dingle Deed

“Babe? Do you know where my - NEVER MIND. I found it.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes at her fiancée but she has a smile like a Cheshire Cat written across her face too. Ever since they began this moving out and moving in process Charity has been a right pain in the ass but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She thinks about how much has changed since Finn’s Funeral. She lets out a giggle at the thought of someone telling her way back then that she would be now happily engaged to Charity Dingle of all people. Her train of thought is interrupted by a pair of strong hands wrapping around her middle and a chin resting on her shoulder. 

“What are you giggling about down here? Can’t believe you’re down here having a ball and I’m upstairs rushed off my feet unpacking boxes!” She takes the sting out of her words by pressing a kiss to Vanessa’s neck, and the vet can feel her smile against the crook of her neck. She turns in her arms and wraps her own against the taller blonde’s neck. 

“I was just thinking about how great it’s gonna be having some peace and quiet to spend some quality time with each other without any interrup-“

 

“CUDDLE CHATTY?”

The taller of the two feels a tug at her trouser leg and she lets out a snort when she sees Johnny gazing up at her with his two arms outstretched to be lifted. 

“What was that you were saying about quality time with no interruptions babe?” She rolls her eyes but winks at Johnny and just about catches the beaming smile on Vanessa’s face as she lifts him. 

Charity constantly beats herself up about not being a great Mum but past mistakes aside, she’s been great with the kids. Johnny is almost as smitten as his mother with her. Almost. 

 

*************************

 

After getting most of the boxes unpacked and the two kids in bed and Noah playing XBox in his new room (which he seems to be chuffed about although it’s hard to tell with Noah) they prepare to settle down on the sofa to watch an episode of Gentleman Jack. They’re both hooked on it but they struggle to get through a whole episode without Charity straddling Vanessa like a dog in heat... She can’t say she minds though. 

They still have one more box to unpack so they set it on the sofa between them and start looking through the contents. 

After a while Charity gets bored and busies herself getting two glasses of wine poured when she hears Vanessa gasp over on the sofa. She turns around to see what’s wrong and she finds her sitting there with a document in her hand and her hand over her mouth. The barmaid closes her eyes and curses herself for not hiding it. She cautiously slinks over to the sofa and sets both glasses down on the coffee table. Trying to find the right words for the moment, she’s beaten to it by her teary-eyed fiancée. 

“You... you got an application for Johnny to change his surname?”

“Look babe I wanted to surprise you with it at the weekend but it’s a stupid idea I’m so sorry can we just forget about it yeah? Me and my grand plans ruining everything once again eh.” She slaps her hands on her thighs in frustration and looks up to the roof to stop her own eyes from watering. 

“What?” Vanessa stares at her in a state of complete confusion before she continues, hesitantly. “Why... Did you... Did you want Johnny to be a Dingle too?”

Charity snaps her head down to meet her eyes at that. “Of course. I mean, you’re gonna be a Dingle next month. I thought it would be unfair to have the whole family Dingle under this roof and for Johnnybobs to be the odd one out.”

Vanessa lets out a sob and before Charity can react the vet plunges herself on top of her and pulls her into a fierce hug. 

“Oh Charity. You are a right soppy sod too.” 

“Eh excuse me babe you’re the one soaking my new blouse with your waterworks here?”

They both let out a giggle and pull back again to look at one another. Charity reaches out to wipe a tear track from her lover’s cheek and Vanessa catches it before she brings it back down. 

“I mean, we’ll have to ask him in the morning when he wakes up... But I’m pretty sure he’ll just be as excited as I am to become a Dingle.” 

“Well that’s sorted then. Johnnybobs Dingle it is.” She winks at the shorter blonde and envelops her in another hug.

They enjoy the embrace for a second before Vanessa tenses beside her. 

“What is it babe?”

“You don’t think... Zak will make Johnny drink out the welly too do you?” 

They both set off giggling and Charity seizes the opportunity to get Vanessa on her back as she pins her arms to the sofa and towers over her with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“Well if he does I’ll be sure to give Moses a pint too so they both go to sleep quicker. Bed time for everyone then, eh?” 

Vanessa rewards her sarcastic suggestion with a playful slap to the arm as they set off giggling again. 

Sod what she thought of Charity Dingle a few years ago. She can’t think of anyone better to share a roof with now... Her little family of Dingles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought we could all do with a happy fic after Tigerlo broke all our hearts the other day! 😰😰 
> 
> Hope it lived up to expectation!


End file.
